Pokémon Survival
by Kuma Mockingbird
Summary: El mundo Pokémon ya no es el que tú conoces, ni nunca ha sido ni será así. 'Pokémon Survival' narra la historia de cómo un grupo de personas intentan sobrevivir en una tierra donde los Pokémon son los dominantes, aquellos que ejercen su poder contra todo aquel que sea inferior. Son animales salvajes. ¿Qué deparará un mundo que ni tan siquiera el humano ha logrado conocer?


-¡Resiste, Hakamichi! -exclamó una voz masculina, aunque no de un tono excesivamente grave.

-Eres más fuerte que ese asqueroso veneno, Haka... No te rindas ahora... -comentó melancólica una joven mujer, incluso parecía algo exhausta.

No se encontraban precisamente en un entorno cómodo y seguro para tres adolescentes de corta edad, ni tan siquiera para el adulto más curtido. El exterior era extremadamente peligroso. No solo desconocido por la mayoría de humanos, que lejos de permanecer en sus aldeas y cuidar de los suyos, nunca han dado un paso más allá. Un paso que les permitiera adentrarse en lo oculto, en lo oscuro y en lo arriesgado. Lo que había atravesando el horizonte, surcando los cielos y expandiendo la vista hasta límites insospechados, era una auténtica pesadilla.

-Chi-... chicos. No puedo... más. -confesó Hakamichi, el cual mostraba síntomas que deterioraban tanto su salud como forma física.

-¡C-claro que puedes! ¡No digas gilipolleces! -gritó nervioso y preocupado uno de ellos.

Criaturas monstruosas han poblado la tierra desde tiempos inmemoriales. Su gran poder ayudó a hacerse las dominantes de todo lo existente. Son las especies que ejercen su supremacía. Monstruos de todo tipo; desde hercúleos y magnos hasta simples seres que no superaban el palmo de longitud. Algunos con un portento espectacular, dragones colosales capaces de exterminar una aldea con un único soplido, una única llamarada. Garras infernales e incisivos del tamaño de una mano humana. Ellos eran los reyes de los cielos, los tiranos de las alturas. Otros, en cambio, preferían sumergirse bajo el más profundo océano. Las aguas eran un auténtico peligro, un infierno azul. Aquellos que gobernaban los abismos eran animales titánicos de proporciones gigantescas y totalmente inimaginables. Por último, los terrestres. Era el terreno en donde más diversidad de especies había. Desde imponentes animales de varios metros de altura, hasta pequeñas ratas que se ocultaban bajo la maleza esperando pacientemente la presa con la que deleitar su paladar. Pero, independientemente de su hábitat, todos y cada uno de ellos eran bravíos.

-No vamos a llegar, Ryû... ¡A este paso Haka... Hakamichi...! -se lamentó la muchacha de cabellos esmeraldas, haciéndose notar una humilde y tímida gota que caía desde su párpado hasta acabar en su mentón.

-¿¡Quieres callarte de una puta vez, Midori!? ¡Vamos a llegar, por mis cojones que vamos a llegar! ¡No voy a dejar morir a Haka! -exclamó confiado a la par que angustiado, para luego hacer una breve pausa.- Aunque se me rompan las jodidas piernas, llegaremos.

El humano ha vivido bajo la dominación de esos seres, nunca han podido hacerles frente. Ni tan siquiera saben qué hay más allá del bosque en donde sus poblados se establecen, o qué hay al otro lado del océano frente a ellos. Incluso algunos no tienen la valentía ni de avanzar varios metros respecto a su lugar de residencia. La muerte es algo que acecha en su día a día, y la mayoría de las veces, acaba cumpliéndose. Viven con el constante temor de ser atacados por un ave colosal, o por una manada enfurecida de animales. No hay un lugar en el que estar totalmente seguros. No es un mundo equitativo, ni mucho menos. Se divide en seis regiones, y mientras unas son totalmente inhabitables por el humano, en otras incluso tienen la tecnología necesaria para poder hacer frente a esos desgraciados, o al menos para intentar sobrevivir y proteger algo más que sus antepasados, pero escasean de vidas humanas. El bien más preciado, el hombre y la mujer, es el material más difícil de encontrar.

-Joder, Haka... ¡ya se ve desde aquí, levántate del puto suelo! -exigió con aquellas palabras que mostraban cómo se desgarraba su esperanza.

Estas criaturas han recibido múltiples nombres desde que el humano sabe de su existencia: demonios, ''habitantes del infierno'', ''pobladores de las tinieblas'', exterminadores... No es anormal el miedo y el poder que infunden los apelativos que les han otorgado. Actualmente, son nombrados de varias formas; algunos simplemente los llaman monstruos, otros, comedores. Y algunos pocos, los conocen por el nombre de Pokémon.


End file.
